


Kiss me (like you wanna be loved)

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [85]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Girls in Love, Introspection, Love, Once again just cute lesbians being gay for each other, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: “I want you to kiss me,” Izzy replied, her gaze drifting down to Lydia’s perfect lips. They looked so inviting, all but begging to be licked and bitten and kissed, and Isabelle wanted to get her mouth on them more than she wanted anything in the world. “I want you to kiss me like-”Like you love me.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Kudos: 13





	Kiss me (like you wanna be loved)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



Lydia was the most amazing woman Izzy had ever met.

They had only been on three dates, but every single one of them had been wonderful and, if Isabelle were any more of a romantic, she might have said that she was in love. As it was, she thought she was dangerously close to falling for Lydia. Although really, who could blame her?

Lydia was everything a person could want in a lover and a partner. She was kind and smart and beautiful and _brave_ , and Izzy often found herself incapable of looking at anything other than the blonde woman. Sometimes, she wondered how she had managed to get someone as incredible as Lydia freaking Branwell to go out with her, but she wasn’t willing to question it too much.

There were so many things she was willing to do for Lydia but rethinking their relationship and the reasons behind it wasn’t one of them.

No, what Izzy wanted was to hold Lydia in her arms like she was the only thing that mattered. She wanted to tuck the blonde’s head underneath her chin and whisper sweet nothings to her until Lydia fell asleep. She wanted to keep her there forever, safe in Izzy’s embrace.

What she wanted was to lie down with Lydia and fall asleep next to the other woman over and over again, listening to her breathing even out and dreaming of her every single night. She wanted to cuddle her close and shower her with attention, letting Lydia know just how loved and appreciated she was.

What she wanted was to press her lips to the back of Lydia’s neck as their hearts beat against each other’s chests. She wanted to feel Lydia’s fingers everywhere, and she wanted to show Lydia just how much pleasure a single person could feel under her careful ministrations.

They could even settle down together, living the perfect fairy tale life Izzy had always dreamed of having. And yes, she knew it was a little too early to think about the future with such certainty, but she also had a feeling that Lydia… Lydia would be special to her. Lydia could be the one she had been looking for her entire life, could be the one to fill the hole in Izzy’s heart.

“You’re looking awfully happy for someone who hasn’t said a word this past hour,” Lydia smiled at Isabelle from the other side of the couch. “You’re usually a lot more talkative when I put a movie on. Do you not like this one?”

Honestly, Izzy wasn’t even sure what they were supposed to be watching. She knew it was some rom-com, but she hadn’t been paying enough attention to pinpoint which one Lydia had settled on, and she didn’t think she had ever seen this particular movie before.

“I’m sure the movie is fine,” she answered truthfully. “But I’ve been a little lost in my thoughts, so I wouldn’t actually know.”

“Oh?” Lydia raised her eyebrows, pressing pause and angling herself fully towards Izzy. “What kind of thoughts are we talking about here? Good ones, I hope.”

“When you’re around, they’re always good thoughts,” Izzy said, her words sappy but completely genuine. “I was just thinking about you and how happy I am that you decided to go out with me. I was also thinking about all the things I want us to do together.”

“Really?” Lydia’s lips parted as her tongue darted out. The blonde swallowed thickly and her eyes darkened as her gaze raked up and down Izzy’s body. “Are there a lot of things you want us to do together?”

“Hundreds,” Izzy admitted, smiling when Lydia let out a soft sound of delight and surprise. “And they’re not all dirty, so please get your mind out of the gutter. Besides, there’s something else I want to do before I get you into bed and show you how great sex can be when you’re with the right partner.”

“Oh, really?” Lydia breathed out. “And what’s that?”

“I want you to kiss me,” Izzy replied, her gaze drifting down to Lydia’s perfect lips. They looked so inviting, all but begging to be licked and bitten and _kissed_ , and Isabelle wanted to get her mouth on them more than she wanted anything in the world. “I want you to kiss me like-”

_Like you love me_.

“I want to kiss you like it’s the only thing that matters,” she finished, coughing slightly to hide her blush. She wasn’t sure why her thoughts had taken such a sudden turn, but she wasn’t quite ready to think about her feelings that way. “God, Lydia, I want to kiss you so much, and I know we haven’t known each other for that long and I completely understand if you want to take things slow but… but you’re beautiful, and I’ve never wanted to touch anyone the way I want to touch you.”

“I see,” Lydia murmured, her voice cracking on the second word. “I- I really don’t want to take things slow with you.”

“Thank _god_ ,” Izzy said, shuffling to the side and finally closing the distance that had been separating her from the other woman. “I really don’t think I could have handled this for much longer. You’re so _tempting_ , with your stunning eyes and your rosy lips and just everything about you.”

“The feeling is very much mutual,” Lydia smiled. “Now, are you going to kiss me, or are you going to stare at me all night?”

Izzy didn’t need to be asked twice. Her lips were covering Lydia’s less than a second later, and she eagerly swallowed the gasp of surprise that the blonde woman let out at the sudden move. Whatever they had both been expecting from their first kiss, this was… it was so much more.

Lydia tasted like coffee and vanilla ice cream, and she followed Izzy’s silent cues so well, sliding their lips together slowly at first before letting the brunette bite at her bottom lip and pry her mouth open so she could devour it. Honestly, Izzy wondered how she was ever supposed to pull away from something as intoxicating as this.

She had to, eventually, but she dove in again as soon as they had both caught their breaths, not wanting to be away from Lydia for longer than a few seconds. And as they kissed and kissed some more, she couldn’t help but marvel at the way Lydia kissed her. She kissed her like Isabelle was something precious, like she was something to be taken care of, and she kissed her like she was just as entranced as Izzy was.

And although she didn’t kiss Izzy like she loved her, she kissed her like she _wanted_ to be loved.

It was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! I just have a lot of girls in love feels tonight and I couldn't be happier with the way these turned out. As always, these fics are unbeta'ed and unedited, so excuse any mistakes. I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Love, Junie.
> 
> (find me on [tumblr](https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/))


End file.
